Scarlet & Ryoma C-S Supports
by Rose of the Wind
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory.


C Support

 **Ryoma** : Scarlet, do you have a moment?

 **Scarlet** : Lord Ryoma! Yeah, I'm free. Whaddya need?

 **Ryoma** : How should I put this… Many of my soldiers are wary of your wyvern. Do you have any ideas to help us warm up to her?

 **Scarlet** : Hmm… How about we start by introducing you to my wyvern?

 **Ryoma** : I don't think that's necessary. It's my troops I'm more concerned for.

 **Scarlet** : Are you sure you're not scared of wyverns too?

 **Ryoma** : …I am not.

 **Scarlet** : Okay, okay. For now, I could try playing with Asteria in public. I think people will see pretty quickly she's friendly.

 **Ryoma** : That sounds like a good plan. Thank you for your assistance.

 **Scarlet** : Anytime!

B Support

 **Ryoma** : …Scarlet, what are you doing?

 **Scarlet** : Just taking Asteria for a ride!

 **Ryoma** : Why is she… sparkly?

 **Scarlet** : Oh, I just decorated her saddle a bit. I thought it would make her look less threatening.

 **Ryoma** : I see.

 **Scarlet** : Lord Ryoma, if she makes you uncomfortable, I can ride some other time, when you're not around.

 **Ryoma** : You've seen right through me, haven't you?

 **Scarlet** : There's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, in the past wyverns have always been your enemies.

 **Ryoma** : That's true, but now that they are also our allies, if I'm not comfortable with them it could cause problems in battle.

 **Scarlet** : Fair point. Do ya want to come with me on a ride?

 **Ryoma** : Ah…

 **Scarlet** : That was rather sudden, huh? Maybe later?

 **Ryoma** : No… I think I will go with you now.

 **Scarlet** : Great! I'll do my best to make this fun.

A Support

 **Ryoma** : Thank you for the wyvern ride, Scarlet. I did end up enjoying myself.

 **Scarlet** : I knew you wouldn't regret it.

 **Ryoma** : I also want to thank you for being so understanding.

 **Scarlet** : What do you mean?

 **Ryoma** : Well, now that my parents are gone, I'm the oldest in my family, so I have to be strong for them.  
I'm responsible for my kingdom as well, so I don't like to admit to having any weaknesses.

 **Scarlet** : Well, nobody's perfect, and you're pretty good at dealing with your flaws. I didn't realize you were scared of wyverns the whole time you were with the Cheve resistance!  
But, I know what you mean, about feeling like you have to be strong. When you're in charge, everyone's looking up to you. It's kinda scary.

 **Ryoma** : You are an extremely capable leader, though. The Chevois are extremely dedicated to you. I think they'd follow you anywhere.

 **Scarlet** : Well, the Hoshidians are just as dedicated to you!

 **Ryoma** : Our situations are different. I was born into my position.  
You earned the Chevois' trust and started a rebellion, which is far more impressive. You have no weaknesses that I can see.

 **Scarlet** : Well, actually… I was real scared of dying when I was younger. Probably because of all the violence I was exposed to.  
But then my parents told me that people become stars when they die, and I felt a lot better.  
Now… my parents are stars, watching over me from above.

 **Ryoma** : It's nice to think that the people we've lost are still there, watching over us, isn't it? Thank you for sharing that with me.

 **Scarlet** : You know, I think your parents would be proud of you, flaws and all.

 **Ryoma** : I know your parents would be proud of you.

S Support

 **Scarlet** : Ryoma! What're you doing in the stables?

 **Ryoma** : Oh, there you are Scarlet. I was looking for you, actually. I figured eventually you would come check up on Asteria.

 **Scarlet** : You really have warmed up to her, haven't you? How didja know she likes back rubs?

 **Ryoma** : I've seen you giving her them a few times.

 **Scarlet** : Meaning you've been watching me?

 **Ryoma** : I have. There's much I can learn from a great leader such as yourself.

 **Scarlet** : You flatter me, Ryoma.  
Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?

 **Ryoma** : Oh, um…  
…Nothing important. I've appreciated the stars a lot more since our conversation the other day.

 **Scarlet** : Oh yeah? Well, there's another piece of advice my parents gave me- to always live in the moment and not worry too much about the future.  
And to not hesitate to tell people how you feel about them.  
That way you won't have any regrets.

 **Ryoma** : Scarlet… are you…

 **Scarlet** : I've admired you for a while. You're so strong and dependable and selfless, and you're always looking out for everyone else.  
I hope some of those qualities have rubbed off on me from spending time with you!  
But, the point I'm getting at is that…  
I love you. I understand that you're a prince and so this probably won't work out, but I just needed you to know.

 **Ryoma** : You beat me to it.

 **Scarlet** : What?

 **Ryoma** : That's what I actually wanted to talk about. I love you too.  
You have such a fierce determination in everything you do, and an irresistible charm that draws people to you. That draws me to you.  
If you accept, I would have your hand in marriage.

 **Scarlet** : That's a ring. You're really not kidding, are you?

 **Ryoma** : Of course not.

 **Scarlet** : Then of course I'll marry you!  
Hehe! All my wildest dreams are coming true!

 **Ryoma** : Mine as well.  
I suppose this means I'll be hearing a lot more of your sage advice?

 **Scarlet** : Yep! Like, right now, I strongly advise you to kiss me.

 **Ryoma** : I can do that.

* * *

Asteria is the titan goddess of shooting stars.


End file.
